Terminator and AC:3 II
by Geopelia
Summary: This is the sequel to Terminator and AC:3. This takes place a year later after Ouroboros fell and was reduced to nothing. I know the summary sucks, but read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N - So if you read my previous fanfic : Terminator and AC:3, you'd know what's going on. For those of you who haven't read it yet, you can. But those of you who have, this is the sequel to that.)

"It's been a year since I met Rena Hirose and terminated Abyssal Dision's Sublimated copy." Nelson said to himself.

He looked at his hand, which was exposed to it's metal.

"I must cover this." He said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" He heard a female voice say.

He looked in the mirror and saw Rena Hirose, standing there. It was a day off for the both of them.

The two were a couple. In a relationship.

(A/N - Now I know it's very unusual for a machine and a human to be in a relationship, but they are in a relationship. It's been a 11 months since they officially became in a relationship with each other.)

He turned around and hugged her.

"Nobody. Just myself." He said.

"That's not normal." Rena said. "So what do you wanna do today?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. Just wear the suit to protect your body." Nelson reminded.

"I know. But.. I wish I could be free. I wish I could be free from this suit." Rena said.

"I wish I could help you with that." Nelson said.

"Me too. But I was born with this. And I wear this to keep myself safe from the sun." Rena said.

He looked down at her and she lifted her up.

He kissed her.

Nelson was happy to be in love with this woman. Her birthday was a few days away.

He parted from their embrace.

"So what do you want do?" Nelson asked.

"There's a movie we could see." Rena said. "I'd like to go see it."

"Then let's go." He said.

So the two headed to the Usean Theater to see a movie about 2 aliens that fight their nemesis : Alien Squids.

After the movie was over, the two left the theater.

"What did you think of that movie?" Nelson asked.

"It was great. I liked it." She said.

Then a man with a hood pointed his gun at Nelson's throat.

"Hand me your bitch and I'll let you live, sunshine." The man said.

Nelson grabbed the gun and snatched it from the man's hand.

He fired it at his shins.

(A/N - The shin is the second half of your legs, then the feet. Just letting you all know.)

The man screamed in pain.

Nelson emptied the bullets from the clip and dropped both, the gun and the clip.

"Jesus!" Rena said.

"Let's go. The cops will get him." Nelson said.

"Yeah. We better go." She said. The two ran hand in hand, away from the theater and the man.

"AGHH! SON OF A BITCH!" The man yelled.

"I used my metal hand, so they won't detect my fingerprints." Nelson said.

"Smart." She said. "Let's head back to my place."

He nodded and they did that.

_  
A/N - I think that the guy is gonna get busted. He does have the gun next to him and the bullets and clip. Anyway, see ya on the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update more now. Anyway, now to the chapter.

(Dream) - Nelson Ran.

There were T-800's and T-850's shooting at innocent people of USEA in Expo City.

"How can I let this happen?!" He thought.

"Because you cannot protect Rena Hirose from her inevitable death. Hell, you cannot even protect yourself from certain death." A strange voice said.

He looked up and saw a large T-600.

(A/N - For those of you who don't know what a T-600 is, they mostly appeared in Terminator Salvation. With Machine guns attached to their right hands.)

Nelson grabbed the T-600 by the middle and ripped it in half.

"I can protect Rena! You are wrong!" He said.

A T-850 looked at Nelson and aimed his laser auto rifle at him.

Nelson ran toward it and tackled it to the ground.

He grabbed the automatic and fired at it's head.

After a few seconds, the head bursted.

He looked up and saw everything ruined. Everything destroyed.

He saw Rena lying on the ground, with blood all over her stomach.

"RENA!" He said as he ran to her.

He put his head on her chest and checked for a heartbeat.

She lifted her head weakily.

"N-Nelson." She said.

He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry... I couldn't... " She spoke, then her eyes looked at the sky and her body tensed.

He put his head on her stomach. He sobbed, but no tears came out.

"This is all my fault!" He said.

Then a T-900 crushed her head and looked at Nelson.

It fired a plasma laser at his head, then he collapsed.

(Reality)

He powered back on. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He looked at his surroundings and saw that Rena was asleep, in the same bed as him.

(A/N - Some couples sleep in the same bed even though they are not married yet. Some though.)

He hugged her close to him. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

She woke up.

"Nelson, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Just had a bad dream, that's all." He said.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It is essential if we obtain more bed rest." He said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. They both went back to slumber.

_  
A/N - Sorry that this chapter was short. I'll see ya folks on the next one. See ya! 


End file.
